Forever and always?  or maybe not?
by kelliebravender
Summary: Elena and Natasha are best friends, but was that all going to change when a boy comes between them?
1. Chapter 1 Lainy!

**Forever and always? ... or maybe not?**

**a/n; i do not own any characts apart from Elena, Natasha, Courtney & Rachel, all other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Co-written with musiclover115. (:**

Chapter 1; Lainy!

Natasha's P.O.V;

La Push. This place has been my home for the past 1 year, 5 months, 6 weeks, 4 days, 24 minutes, and 53 seconds. Do you wanna know how i remember all this? This was the day i met my amazing, wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend! Jacob Black. I can't imagine my life without him now, i love him so much! My thoughts were suddenly interupted by my phone ringing out its tone 'Barbie Girl' I jumped up when i heard the ringtone because i knew automatically it was my BESTEST friend in the whole wide world! I wonder why she was calling me now? It would be like 2 in the morning over in England, my original hometown. I picked up my phone quickly to hear a very excited Elena.

'HEEEEEEYY BESTIE!' she screamed down my ear.

I held my phone away from my ear, wow she was loud today!

'Hey Lainy'

'CAN YOU PLEEEAASSSEE PICK ME UP!'

She still sounded to excited for my liking, why would i need to pick her up?

'Ermm, Lainy, how can i pick you up, you're in England?'

'NOPE! Not anymore, I'm at La Push airport right NOW!' she screams.

I was so shocked my phone fell from my hand falling to the floor, i literally couldn't speak. Jake rushed into the room, looked at the phone then at me and back at the phone. He walked over and picked it up.

'Wassup?'

Oh. My. GOSH! He sounds so sexy! He was on the phone with Elena for another couple of minutes, I was still too shocked to process what he was saying.

'Tasha...?' He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

I jumped and quickly came back down to Earth.

'Tash we have to go pick up your friend Elena!'

All of a sudden i was way to excited, I jumped up grabbing Jake's hand pulling him towards the door, jumping into his car.

'Ermm, someone's a little excited aren't they?' Jake joked.

'DRIVE. DRIVE. DRIVE!' i literally shouted.

The whole car ride consisted of me saying 'Are we there yet?' every couple of minutes, i was actually bouncing in my seat. It had been so long since I had seen Lainy, i missed her so much and i couldn't wait to see her again after all this time!

We got to the airport shortly and i ran out of the car with Jake right behind me trying to make me slow down but i mean come on, how would anybody be able to calm down when their best friend was right here! That was when I saw her, i could tell it was her because she had the same guitar slung around her back like she always did when we both lived in England, she was so talented. She grabbed her lugage and then looked around. When she saw me she screamed. Then ran towards me. I ran to her and we both hugged.

'Oh my god, you two are such girls' Jake laughed

Elena turned towards him, they look at each other and Elena suddenly shook her head vigourously as if trying to shake thoughts away.

'Errmmm, i don't think you've noticed but that might be because we actually are girls..'

We looked at each other.

'DUDE!' we shouted simaultainously

I turned to Elena and hugged her again,

'Wow, i have missed this girl'

'Me too,.. girl' Lainey giggled

As we walked back to the car, Jake holding the luggage of course. I realised that Elena seriously hadn't changed much over the past year, she was still the small girl that smiled a lot and laughed a little too loud. She had blond hair that most girls would die for. It was blond but it had brown in it and a camramell colour aswell. It looked awesome in the light. She had blue eyes that were lighter than my sea blue ones. she was wearing high-waisted shorts that were blue. She had a plan white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, with her orange converse. Well i can see her style hasn't changed still completley mis-matched but she could still pull it off.

'And i must say.. your hair is AMAZING! I love it, the colour really suits you Tash' she smiled at me.

'Well thank you very much, I actually really like it'

'Good! You should, it looks great!'

You see originally my hair was a very boring mousey brown, but a couple of weeks ago i had it dyed a rich browny-reddish colour, but the red was clearly visible.

'I must say I was thinking of doing something with my hair.. I really want an electric blue streak put through my fringe' she laughed.

'Oh, my gosh that would look so cool!'

Jake was just standing there shaking his head while laughing at us.

'Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them'

'Aha, well we could say the same thing about you BOYS!' Elena shouted

'I'm not a boy i'm a MAN' he yelled back

Elena walked over and patted him on the shoulder

'Whatever stops the tears dude' She smiled and started to walk away linking arms with me.

I was trying so hard not to laugh and as I looked back I saw a shocked Jake just standing there with his mouth open. I don't think anybody has ever talked like that to him before. Elena looked back at the same time as I did

'Close your mouth dude, your catching flies! And hurry up I actually wanna get home today!' She yelled

'Home? Where are you staying?' I asked her

'With you silly, well you and Connor didn't i tell you?' She asked smiling innocently

'Nooooo, you didn't but oh well, I'm not exactly gonna leave you out on the street.'

Thats what i thought' She said smugly

'Oi! Stop being so smug or you will be out on the street!'

'Sorry!' She smiled

'You should be! Now get in the car.'

I walked over to Jake and helped him put the luggage in the backof his car, and then got in. This was gonna be the start of a very interesting story to tell the grankids...


	2. Chapter 2 why?

Chapter 2; Why?

Jacob P.O.V;

OH. MY. GOD! I AM SOOO SCREWED!

Why the hell did this have to happen!  
I didn't ask for this! I know why this happened! Its cause God hates me thats why isn't it? I'm a good person, I never do anything wrong. I've never taken drunks, or smoked. I never get drunk... well okay maybe I did once but thats not the point i'm making here.  
Why oh why did it have to happen and with her of all people? It's Tasha's BEST friend for god's sake! I could never hurt Tash like that, i mean i love her but... i've imprinted on Elena...


End file.
